vainglory_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Krul
Krul If you hear a cackle from the brush ... if you see a speck of steel blink in the shadows ... just run. The Tortured Undead has come to the Halcyon Fold, in search of salvation. But this creature, this man-no-longer-man, will rend and rip anything that stands between him and eternal rest. It's said a colossal sword pierces his chest, leaving a festering wound. He calls the blade Hellrazor, and he wants rid of it to release his soul, they say. And his horrifying, empty gaze sees only the Vain that might set him free.Krul is a terrifying presence in the Halcyon Fold. Lurk in the brush, launch toward the vulnerable and use Dead Man's Rush to survive initial burst damage and stick to the target. From there, build up Weakness stacks with basic attacks and smite them to the grave. Use From Hell's Heart as an initiator or to prevent enemy escape. . Shadows Empower Me Slot: Heroic Perk Krul is empowered by the shadows after standing still in brush for 3 seconds. Once empowered, Krul moves faster and his next basic attack will slow the target. Dead Man's Rush Slot: A Krul dashes to the target and deals damage. Activating Dead Man's Rush grants Krul a health barrier for 2 seconds. Spectral Smite Slot: B Passive: Basic attacks & abilities apply Weakness (up to 8 stacks). Each stack reduces attack speed and crystal power and allows Krul to lifesteal by basic attacking the target. Active: Detonate the stacks to deal damage and regain health based on the number of stacks consumed. From Hell's Heart Slot: C Krul pulls Hellrazor from his chest and hurls it in the targeted direction. If the sword hits an enemy hero (on the way out or the way back), it stuns and slows the target and deals damage. Stun duration is longer based on the distance the sword has traveled. What you need to know: * Krul is at home in the brush. Lurk there to charge up move speed, then run to a target. * Dead Man's Rush activates a barrier that will protect Krul as he engages the enemy. Use it wisely. * Use Spectral Smite to clear jungle monster camps and to take out the Gold Miner. * Watch out for burst-damage heroes and kiting heroes such as Petal and Ringo. Tips for playing Krul: * Krul's most-common combo involves running from the brush with Shadows Empower Me, activating Dead Man's Rush to reach a high-value target and basic attacking to build up stacks for a Spectral Smite finish. If the hero runs, throw your sword to keep them in range. * Krul is viable building Weapon (attack speed), Utility (Shiversteel/Atlas Pauldron) and Crystal (Alternating Current). It all depends on your desired role in the match and your team composition. Also consider Reflex Block if a teammate isn't building Crucible for you. * The stun on From Hell's Heart is longer (up to 2.5 seconds) based on the distance the sword has travelled. That means if you throw the sword and hit a far-away hero (or better yet, hit a hero on the return flight), then the stun time will be longer! Tips for playing Vs. Krul: * Krul's most-common combo involves running from the brush with Shadows Empower Me, activating Dead Man's Rush to reach a high-value target and basic attacking to build up stacks for a Spectral Smite finish. If the hero runs, throw your sword to keep them in range. * Krul is viable building Weapon (attack speed), Utility (Shiversteel/Atlas Pauldron) and Crystal (Alternating Current). It all depends on your desired role in the match and your team composition. Also consider Reflex Block if a teammate isn't building Crucible for you. * The stun on From Hell's Heart is longer (up to 2.5 seconds) based on the distance the sword has travelled. That means if you throw the sword and hit a far-away hero (or better yet, hit a hero on the return flight), then the stun time will be longer!